


Loss

by ThatSinfulLiar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Child Death, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinfulLiar/pseuds/ThatSinfulLiar
Summary: Poem about Mimikyu from the perspective of a mother.





	

Lonely, lonely, little fake,  
Can you not see the pain you make?  
The disguise you wear is poorly made,  
As you sit and wait in the shade.  
“Alone!” you say, “Alone!” you cry,  
But those who see you are doomed to die.  
I should know since I was there,  
To see you run off in ‘despair.’  
You left my child on the floor,  
And ran straight out the door.  
I chased you down to try and catch you.  
I was fast, but you were quick, too.  
You disappeared before I could get near,  
And kept going until I could no longer hear,  
Your tiny steps and little squeak.  
I stood in silence, so dead and weak.  
Back home, I quietly went,  
My child’s death, I never meant.  
Yet, it happened, so sudden and fast,  
Now, I am alone, the very last.  
I should have taken better care,  
Of my child, but I took the dare,  
To take you in for my child.  
Now, you lurk in the wild,  
Waiting for another fool,  
Another parent to lose their cool.


End file.
